This invention relates to a device for hanging an object, such as a picture, on a wall.
The commonest method of hanging pictures is to hammer a nail or a picture hook into the wall and hang the picture from this using a length of wire or cord attached to the picture, usually by means of two screw eyes. Alternatively, some pictures come with a metal plate fixed centrally at the rear. The plate has a locating hole or locating teeth which directly engage the nail or hook.
A disadvantage with these methods is that it is difficult to hang several pictures in a straight line and to group pictures evenly. If one is not satisfied with the way a picture is hanging, one has to remove the hook or nail and reposition it, and/or adjust the length of the wire or cord. Also, even after they have been properly adjusted, pictures often go crooked.
It is an object of the invention to provide a device which overcomes or mitigates these disadvantages.
According to the present invention there is provided a device for hanging an object on a wall, the device comprising a first component for mounting on a wall, a second component for engaging the first component and being adjustable thereon along a first direction, and a third component for engaging the second component and being adjustable thereon along a second direction substantially normal to the first direction, the object being attached in use to the third component.